Sounds
by MadWithMusic
Summary: Human!AU - Cas decides to tease Dean while staying at a couples retreat. Horny!Dean Top!Cas Begging!Dean Smut


Pairing: Dean/Cas  
AU: Press Rewind!Verse (But there's 0 plot in it, so it's just smut and you don't need to have any clue what's going on in the story.)  
Goings on: Bottom!Dean, Horny!Dean, Begging!Dean, Slight!Tease!Cas, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, and a fuckton of kissing.

"You sure you're not too tired?" Cas smiled.

"For you? Never." Dean laughed, pressing his lips firmly against Cas's.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Cas mumbled into Dean's mouth, Dean beginning to unbutton Cas's shirt.

Dean's fingers swiftly unhooked each of the buttons and pushed the shirt off Cas's shoulders. Cas pushed his arms out of the shirt and then began taking Dean's up. He lifted his arms in the air, Cas finishing pulling off his shirt.

Cas pushed two fingers inside Dean's mouth, Dean swirling his tongue around them, making sure they became nice and slick. Cas slowly ran his hands down Dean's back as he kissed him. He kept moving his hands lower until he got to the backs of Dean's thighs. Cas pulled Dean forward and more onto his lap as he began sliding his hands up the legs of Dean's boxer briefs. He pushed his hands up further until he reached Dean's ass. Cas supported Dean with one hand, while pushing two fingers of his other inside Dean, earning a desperate moan.

Dean rolled his hips forwards, grinding against Cas's stomach. Cas moved his hand out of Dean's briefs and moved it to undo his own belt. He quickly unlatched it and one-handedly pulled it out of his pants.

"Cas." Dean whimpered, pulling his lips away from Cas's.

"Fuck, Dean." Cas groaned, feigning annoyance. "I'm barely touching you and you look like you're about to come in your pants. What are you? Twelve?"

"Shut up." Dean laughed. "Just hurry up, would you?"

"Just cos of that, I'll go slower." Cas smirked.

"Oh God, I hate you so much." Dean hissed.

"Good." Cas breathed, pressing his lips to Dean's neck, gently sucking on the tender skin.

Cas pushed a third finger inside Dean, Dean releasing a quiet whine.

"C'mon, Cas." Dean pleaded. "You're torturing me."

"You wish." Cas growled, placing his hand on Dean's chest, then slowly sliding it lower and lower, before slipping it under his waistband.

"Fuck." Dean moaned as Cas began sliding his hand up and down Dean's shaft. "Cas, please."

"You're so impatient..." Cas hummed, speeding up the pushes of his fingers inside Dean, but stopping stroking Dean's dick, letting his hand just rest snugly around his hard-on.

Dean frowned as the loss of friction and began thrusting forward, fucking into Cas's hand.

"It's been like one and a half days since we last fucked though." Dean groaned.

"Poor baby." Cas rolled his eyes. "In June, we only had sex twice, Dean. Twice. Two times. The first of which, was the first time in over four weeks of painful chastity, obviously not on my end."

"Not possible!" Dean scoffed.

"Possible or not, it's the truth. I swear I hate that stupid job so fucking much." Cas mumbled, grazing his lips up Dean's neck before rejoining their mouths.

"Blame the job of course." Dean sneered.

"Of course it's the job." Cas stated, pushing his fingers harder and faster. "_Cas I'm too tired. Cas I need to get up early. Cas I'm busy. Cas this. Cas that. _And they're all cos of that Goddamn job. Are you hearing a word I'm saying?"

"Not really." Dean squeaked, practically rocking against Cas as he moaned and whimpered.

"Well fuck. Of course you didn't." He huffed, before finally realizing what a mess Dean had become, practically relying solely on Cas to hold him up.

"You're not the one with three fingers of pure fury up your ass right now." Dean choked.

"Oh yeah..." Cas mused, noticing how hard he had been pounding his fingers into Dean. "Whoops."

"No!" Dean exclaimed. "Don't! Don't stop."

"You just want everything don't you?" Cas laughed, pushing his hands back to anchor onto the spot just above Dean's ass. He turned around, Dean in his hold and laid him down on his back before crawling on top of and hovering over him.

Cas lowered himself down so he was laying in between Dean's legs and resumed kissing him. Cas reached down and rubbed the large bulge in Dean's briefs, humming suggestively into the kiss as he felt the dampness of precome beneath his hand. He slowly began pulling the garment off, smiling as he saw Dean's erection spring free and fall against his stomach.

Cas slid two fingers back into Dean's mouth, meanwhile gently kissing his Adam's apple. Once his fingers were wet again, he pushed them back inside Dean's ass. Dean moaned, his hands holding onto Cas's waist and pulled Cas down against him, taking Cas by surprise. He pushed his hands into the back of Cas's loosened slacks and began rolling up into him. Cas used his free hand to begin pushing his pants off his hips. Once they were at his knees, he had to push Dean off him and finish pulling them off.

"Nice choice." Dean panted, nodding towards Cas's boxers – sky blue and covered in cartoon cats.

"Shut up." Cas laughed, pumping his fingers faster once again.

Dean threw his head back onto the pillow and let out a loud moan.

"There. That did the trick." Cas mused as he reached to push his boxers off. His hand wasn't to his waistband before he'd changed courses. "Pillows...we need pillows..."

"No we don't!" Dean groaned.

"Yes we do, Dean." Cas stated as he slowly kissed his way down Dean's chest and stomach. He got down low enough so that Dean's cock was right in front of his face. Cas pressed light kisses up the side before circling his tongue around the head. He kissed the very tip before continuing to reach for the pillows behind him.

"Since when?" Dean scoffed.

"Since always. You really are delusional when you're horny. Good thing you have me to take care of you." Cas breathed, tossing two pillows at Dean. "Under your ass."

While Dean lifted himself up and shoved the pillows beneath him, Cas grabbed his wallet out of his pants. He took out three small packages and then kicked his pants and wallet on the floor.

"You keep condoms and lube in your wallet?" Dean laughed.

"You don't?" Cas asked, removing his fingers from Dean to open the packages.

"No..." Dean sang.

"You should've at least known I did. I mean, have you met me, Dean. I am always prepared." Cas smirked, rolling on the condom and reaching for the other two small packages.

"Yeah I probably should've." Dean chuckled, adjusting the pillows one last time.

Cas lined himself up with Dean's entrance, his hands resting on the sides of Dean's ribcage.

"Cas..." Dean whimpered. "Please...c'mon."

Cas slowly began pushing into Dean, but after a moment, Dean grabbed Cas's ass and quickly pulled him all the way in. Dean kicked his hips up and began guiding Cas's movements with his hands.

"Impatient are we?" Cas smiled.

Dean just nodded vigorously in reply. Cas laughed lightly as he began thrusting. Dean brought his legs up to drape over Cas's as they moved together. Cas softly ran his hands down Dean's arms as he leaned down and kissed him.

Dean's fingers dug into Cas's back, forcing the two of them closer together. Dean tightened the muscles in his ass, timing them as close to Cas's thrusts as he could, Cas's moans flooding his mouth. Cas adjusted his position a little so his hips were lower and with each inward shove, added more force. A few short adjustments later, he was hitting Dean's prostrate with each movement.

"Fuck, Cas! Fuck! Jesus! Fuck!" Dean moaned. Cas nodded and groaned in response, his breath hot against Dean's face.

"Cas...! Go faster! Faster!" Dean cried.

Cas sped up the pace of his thrusts, the bed springs growing louder along with him. If the people three rooms down heard them arguing last night, there was no doubt that they were hearing them, but at this point, neither Dean or Cas cared.

"Dean!" Cas choked, hands buried deep into Dean's hair. "Fuck! Dean!"

"Cas! I'm so close!"

"Me too!" Cas replied. "Fuck!"

"Cas! Cas! _Castiel!_" Dean's back arched off the bed as he came, white streams falling over his chest.

Cas pushed into Dean for only a few more times before he cried out and came, collapsing on the bed beside Dean. He dropped the condom into a wastebasket beside the bed before rolling over and holding Dean in his arms. Cas gently kissed Dean's shoulder and ran his hand over Dean's chest.

They laid there in a peaceful silence before Cas reached back and grabbed Dean's shirt from off the lampshade where it had been thrown and wiping the come off Dean's chest and stomach. The sounds of their staggered breaths filled the room along with the quiet humming of the air conditioning.

Dean turned over so he was facing Cas and kissed him. Cas slid his hand up to Dean's face and gently caressed it as he kissed back.

"I love you." Cas whispered.

"I love you, too." Dean smiled. "Even though you're a pain in the ass."

Cas snorted and kissed Dean again.

"Literally." Dean stated. "I probably won't be able to walk for a week."

"Good." Cas laughed, resting his face beside Dean's and pressing a soft kiss to the side of Dean's neck.

* * *

A/N: Here it is. As promised. At 6:51 AM. I'll actually work on the story next. I promise. And I'm so close to 1K on tumblr it's alarming!


End file.
